A Letter to Remember
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple" - "Pertanyaan ini pernah muncul di sebuah cerita fiksi terkenal berjudul Anterograde Tommorrow- "Kemana sebuah kenangan pergi ketika dia dilupakan?""..."Noona... ada seorang namja yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi,dia selalu bersamamu, dia ingin kau mengingatnya"-BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY!- HUNHAN FOREVER - HUNHAN FOR LIFE!


**Another HunHan Story**

**Only for HunHan Hard Shipper**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu present another HunHan Fanfiction**

**Entitled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**A Letter to Remember"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FF ini khusus dibuat dalam rangka Event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple" yang menunjukkan kalau HunHan Shipper gak akan pernah mati, HunHan Shipper akan selalu ada dan memiliki ruang kejayaannya tersendiri. HunHan shipper, this story is for you!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Yifan, Xiumin  
>Side Cast: Other Exo's members<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is Gender Switch! OOC!  
>OFFICIAL PAIRS ONLY<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Genre: Romance. Angst. Sad. True Love. Faith**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash. No Plagiarism. No Hate**

**Disclaimer:  
>Bila ada kesamaan cerita seperti ini, itu semua murni ketidak sengajaan. FF ini murni dari ide Aruna, story plot, story line, story idea semua punya aruna.<br>EXO members punya SM dan EXOL, Wu Yifan punya Aruna. Kekekeke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku, aku hanya ingin tetap hidup dalam kenanganmu, aku hanya ingin kau tidak melupakanku…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A Letter to Remember"  
>TEASER STORY<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai… kau sudah bangun?"

.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Siapa aku….?"

.

Sebuah cerita fiksi terkenal berjudul Anterograde Tommorrow memiliki sebuah percakapan antara dua tokoh utama yang sangat menyentuh,

"_Kemana sebuah kenangan pergi ketika dia dilupakan?"_

"_Kemana?"_

"_Kenangan itu akan mati"_

_._

"_Jangan biarkan aku mati, biarkan aku hidup dalam kenanganmu…"_

Walaupun hanya dalam kenangan, hidup dalam kenangan orang yang kita cintai membuat kita merasa tidak pernah mati.

.

"Namamu adalah Lee Hani. Kau adalah kekasihku. Usiamu 25 tahun. Kita berdua tidak punya orang tua. Kita berdua yatim piatu. Kita berdua dibesarkan di panti asuhan di daerah Yanggu. Namun saat kita lulus sekolah, kita pindah ke Busan. Kau adalah seorang florist. Kau punya toko bunga. Kau pandai menyanyi dan kita selalu hidup bersama, tumbuh besar berdua. Aku hanya memilikimu di dunia ini, dan kau juga hanya memilikiku di dunia ini. Bulan depan kita akan menikah"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun"

"Tidak apa – apa… ada aku yang akan menuntunmu, tidak masalah jika kau melupakan masalalumu, karena kita berdua tidak memerlukannya, kita memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik."

.

Masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan, ketiganya adalah hal yang saling berhubungan. Kita hidup di masa sekarang untuk membangun masa depan, tapi semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi tanpa masa lalu,

Dan bagaimana jika masa lalu itu terlupakan?

.

"Kau bilang…. Namaku tadi siapa?"

"Lee Hani!"

"Apa benar kita hanya hidup beruda saja?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku hanya hidup beruda. Hanya berdua."

"Kepalaku pusing"

"Jangan pernah paksa dirimu untuk mengingat apapun di masa lalu, masa lalu kita hanyalah perjuangan yang menyakitkan. Sekarang kau dan aku akan menata masa depan bersama"

.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengingat satupun hal tentang masalalunya, gadis itu bahkan sudah berusaha keras namun tak satupun kejadian di masa lalunya terlintas.

Mata rusa gadis itu menatap lurus pada seorang pria yang dia lihat pertama kali saat dia siuman. Pria yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Lee Hani, pria itu mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang hanya hidup berdua dengannya.

"Apa aku tidak punya sahabat?"

"Kau punya!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku!"

Wajah cantik itu kembali terlihat bingung, mata rusanya berkedip seakan memaksakan semua kenangan untuk muncul.

"Apa tak ada teman atau sahabat yang ku miliki selain kau?"

"Hani-ah… di dunia ini kita berdua hanya hidup berdua saja. Aku sudah bilang kan, kau hanya punya aku dan aku hanya punya kau. Kita beruda adalah anak yang tertutup. Kita tak punya orang lain selain diri kita masing – masing. Aku adalah satu – satunya keluarga, teman dan kekasihmu"

Mata gadis itu terpejam, rambut hitam legam yang sepanjang bahu itu mulai berjatuhan ketika kepalanya menunduk.

Walaupun namja di hadapannya ini selalu tak mempermasalahkan hilangnya ingatan gadis itu, namun sesuatu dalam hatinya seakan memaksa kepalanya untuk bekerja, mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat berharga untuknya, sesuatu berharga yang sangat tak ingin dia lupakan, tapi entah apa itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat lagi wajahnya, tepat saat itu dia juga melihat kedua manik mata namja yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Namja itu tersenyum, sangat manis.

Namja itu kemudian mengelus pelan kepala gadis yang terlihat kosong itu, dia tersenyum lagi lalu berkata,

"Aku mohon… jangan paksa dirimu untuk mengingat semua tentang masa lalu itu, kita tidak akan pernah kembali lagi"

Gadis yang di tatap hanya balik menatap namja itu, gadis yang katanya bernama Lee Hani itu mencari sesuatu dalam mata namja yang ada di hadapannya. Manik mata coklat cerah.

"Aku benar – benar beruntung karena kau bisa selamat, kau masih bisa bangun dan kita berdua masih bisa terus bersama, jujur… selama kau koma, aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya diam di sebelahmu dan terus berdoa agar kau bisa kembali bangun dan kembali lagi padaku"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dadanya berdenyut, rasanya sakit. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau bisa pulang"

"Pulang?"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali Hani-ah… ini rumah kita"

Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas menyambut kedatangannya.

"Bunga – bunga ini kau sendiri yang menanamnya untuk kau rangkai kembali di toko mu, kau sangat menyayangi mereka, kau bahkan merawat mereka seakan – akan mereka adalah anak – anakmu"

"Kenapa tidak ada mawar putih?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya… Kau membenci mawar putih"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu bilang bunga mawar putih sama sekali tidak berekspresi"

.

.

.

"Oh ya… namamu tadi… siapa?"

"Kau biasa memanggilku Chagi semenjak kita memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih…"

"Kau panggil saja aku chagi"

"Cha…. Chagi-ah…"

"mmm… seperti itu…"

.

.

.

"Ini adalah kamar kita…"

"Kita tidur sekamar?"

"Ne… kita sudah tidur sekamar dan seranjang sejak kita mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih, kita bahkan sudah melakukannya…"

"Kita? Melakukan apa?"

CHUP

"Melakukan itu…"

"Kita berdua adalah calon suami istri, wajar jika kita sudah melakukannya"

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu!"

"Aku?"

"Mmmm… Ngomong – ngomong, kau suka gaunnya?"

"Kenapa gaun pernikahan kita warnanya biru?"

"Kau sendiri yang memilihnya Hani-ah… kau menyukai warna yang seperti ini…"

"Tapi biasanya kan… pernikahan itu identik dengan warna putih…"

"Ani… Kau tidak menyukai warna putih… kau membenci warna putih Hani-ah…"

"Wae?"

.

.

.

"Kau bilang aku seorang florist kan? Dimana toko bungaku?"

"Ayo ku antar…"

.

.

.

Sebuah bangunan dengan desain klasik berbahan kayu dominan berdiri di depan sepasang mata rusa yang memandangnya kosong, entahlah… ini sama sekali tidak familiar untuknya.

"Berapa lama sudah aku bekerja di sini?"

"Kau bekerja disini… sudah 2 tahun…"

"Bolehkan aku bekerja lagi mulai besok?"

"tentu saja…"

.

.

.

"Mianhae chagi-ah… aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"Gwaenchana… aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap melakukannya lagi,"

.

.

.

"Boleh aku mengundang seseorang ke pernikahan kita?"

"Siapa?"

"Hanya seorang namja biasa pelanggan toko bungaku, dia selalu membeli mawar merah setiap hari…"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Oh Sehun…"

.

.

.

"Noona… apa kau merasa sedang merindukan seseorang?"

"Eoh? Wae?"

"Apa sekarang kau merasa sedang merindukan seseorang?"

"Mmm… entahlah Sehun-ah… rasanya aku sedang merindukan seseorang yang amat sangat ku cintai, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali, aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang sedang aku rindukan… aku… aku melupakannya…"

"Dia juga sangat merindukanmu noona…"

"Mmm? Nugu?"

"Orang yang noona rindukan itu… dia juga sedang merindukanmu…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa kau tau siapa orang yang aku rindukan itu?"

"Aku melihatnya noona… dia selalu bersamamu…"

"Ah… calon suamiku?"

"Anniyeo…"

"Ng?... lalu siapa?"

"Dia kini sedang duduk disebelahmu, dia menatapmu dengan penuh kerinduan, dia sangat ingin memelukmu dan berbicara padamu.."

"Kau bicara apa Sehun-ah? Hanya ada kita berdua di sini!"

"Ani… kita sedang bertiga… kita selalu bertiga, karena noona tidak pernah sendiri…"

.

"Noona… ada seorang namja yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, dia selalu bersamamu, dia ingin kau mengingatnya"

"Jaebal Sehun-ah… kau bicara apa?"

"Noona tidak bisa melihatnya, karena dia dan kita berbeda…"

"_I miss you, Luhan…"_

"Dia bilang dia merindukanmu…"

"Nuguseyeo?"

"_Nui saranghaneun saram…"_

"Orang yang noona cintai"

"Akh!"

.

.

.

"Chagi-ah… Apa aku tidak pernah menulis diary sebelumnya?"

"Kegiatan yang paling kau benci adalah menulis Hani-ah…"

.

.

.

"Kau datang lagi Sehun-ah…"

"Aku ingin mawar putih…"

"Aku tidak punya mawar putih"

"Waeyeo?"

"Mmm… calon suamiku bilang aku tidak menyukainya…"

"Jinjjayeo?"

"Eoh? Itu buku apa?"

"Hanya sebuah novel, aku baru saja selesai membacanya…"

"Novel tentang apa?"

"Tentang sebuah perjalanan 10 hari yang membuat kedua tokohnya jadi saling jatuh cinta"

"Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Ne…"

_**10 days, we fall in love.  
>By Lu Han<strong>_

.

.

.

"Darimana saja Hani-ah?"

"Ah… ak… aku… barusan aku dari… kampus Sehun, megantar bunga …"

"Lee Hani! Kau bukanlah orang yang terbuka… kau tidak pernah menerima orang lain untuk jadi temanmu, kecuali aku!"

"Apakah aku orang yang seperti itu?"

"KAU BUKANLAH ORANG YANG BISA BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN ORANG LUAR! KAU HANYA MEMILIKI AKU HANI-AH!"

"Benarkah aku orang yang seperti itu?"

"YA! KAU ORANG YANG SEPERTI ITU! KAU TIDAK MENYUKAI DUNIA LUAR! KITA BERDUA HANYA HIDUP BERDUA SAJA!"

"Tapi aku…"

PRANG! BRUGH!

"Maafkan aku… aku hanya tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana diriku di masa lalu… aku… aku tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali… maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

"_Kau sudah bangun Lu?"_

_._

"_Andwae! Andwae…. Andwae Lu! Andwae… kau tidak boleh lupa ingatan, kau tidak boleh melupakanku Lu… jaebal andwae!"_

_._

"_Ani Lu…. Ani… Dia bohong Lu… dia bohong! Kau bukan Lee Hani! Kau adalah Lu Han! Dia berbohong Lu jaebal!"_

_._

"_KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGI DIA EOH!? YAAAA!"_

_._

"_Bukan Lu… bukan… dia bukan kekasihmu Lu, dia juga bukan calon suamimu Lu… aku… aku adaah suamimu!"_

_._

"_Ani Lu… kau bukan seorang yatim piatu seperti dia… kau punya eomma, kau punya appa, kau juga punya seorang Oppa dan Dongsaeng yang sangat menyayangimu Lu"_

_._

"_Kau bukanlah orang yang tertutup seperti dia Lu… kau adalah orang yang ceria, kau adalah cahaya dalam hidupku Lu… kau adalah pusat kebahagiaan keluargamu… Jaebal ingatlah sesuatu… ingatlah tentang kita…"_

_._

"_Ani Lu… ini bukan rumahmu… ini bukan tempat dimana kau tinggal"_

_._

"_Kau sangat menyukai bunga mawar putih Lu… Kau menyukainya karena aku selalu memberikannya padamu, Bunga mawar putih itu aku…"_

_._

"_Luhan… kau bukan seorang florist, kau adalah seorang penulis, kau sudah menerbitkan banyak novel Lu"_

_._

"_Warna kesukaanmu adalah putih Lu, kita berdua menyukai warna putih…"_

_._

"_YAAA! JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU! DIA MILIKKU! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARINYA! YAAA! JAEBAL!"_

_._

"_ANDWAE LU! ANDWAE! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LU! ANDWAE! JAEBAL ANDWAE LU!"_

_._

"_YAAA! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BISA MEMBENTAK ISTRIKU SEMBARANGAN EOH!"_

_._

"_Kau bisa melihatku?"_

"Tentu saja!"

"_Bagaimana mungkin? Aku … aku kan hanya…"_

"Arwah gentayangan? Aku adalah anak Indigo"

"_Anak ini imut tapi bicaranya menyeramkan…"_

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti yeoja itu?"

"_Dia istriku, dia lupa ingatan, dan dia diculik dan dibohongi oleh namja yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. Dia tidak tau apa – apa,"_

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"_Bantu aku Sehun-ah…"_

.

.

.

.

"Noona… ada surat untukmu!"

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari namja yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun, aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, jadi… aku hanya membantu namja itu untuk menulis apa yang ingin dia katakan"

"Go… Gomawo… Sehun-ah"

.

.

.

"Chagi-ah… besok adalah hari pernikahan kita bukan?"

"Ne Hani-ah… besok kita resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi istriku?"

"Ahahahah… ani… perasaanku tidak bisa dijelaskan saat ini"

"Aku tau kau bahagia… aku ingin memiliki dua anak, satu namja dan satu yeoja…"

"Ah? Ne… nampaknya itu menyenangkan… tapi… Chagi-ah…"

"Mmm?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar tamu untuk malam ini? Aku ingin tidur sendiri, sebelum nanti aku…. Resmi menjadi istrimu"

.

.

.

"Tulisan tangan Sehun benar – benar rapi…"

.

.

.

_**Dear my Deer, LH!**_

_**Besok kau akan menikah… apa kau benar – benar menantikannya?  
>Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, aku mencintaimu…<br>Lu… aku dibunuh, aku dipaksa untuk mati, aku dikubur hidup – hidup,  
>maafkan aku Lu… aku memang sudah mati, tapi aku tidak ingin begini.<br>Aaku masih ingin tetap hidup, setidaknya hidup di dalam kenanganmu, jangan biarkan aku benar – benar mati Lu… ijinkan aku hidup di masa lalumu, ijinkan aku tinggal di hatimu…  
>Apa kau mau mengingatku?<br>Aku….**_

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah… Sehun-ah…"

"Nuguseyeo?"

"Siapa yang datang eomma? Eoh… Luhan noona?"

"Sehun-ah, bisa kau antarkan aku ke Seoul sekarang? Jaebal… aku mohon…"

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu Lu… maafkan aku…"_

.

.

.

_**Aku meminta Sehun menuliskan surat ini…. ini adalah satu – satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mengingat semua masa lalumu yang sempurna, mengingatku… mengingat cinta kita.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A Letter to Remember"**

**Chapter 1: Amnesia**

**Coming soon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lah elah ini Author banyak utang update Fict baru? Utangnya dong Aruna lunasin….**

**Kekekekekek…**

**Sebenernya Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple itu emang mau nyumbang 2 FF. Tapi karena sibuk sama praktek Kuliah jadi Aruna Publish HIMYM aja.**

**Ini adalah cerita HunHan yang mungkin kalian sendiri bingung. Bagaimana cerita ini, kok bisa HunHan tapi yang Sehun gimana Luhan gimana… Di chap 1 nanti jelas kok… ini kan story teaser… kerjanya emang bikin penasaran sih… kekekekeke…. Disini juga HunHannya belum keliatan, tapi dijamin ini emang FF HunHan walaupun ada sedikit campuran KrisHan, XiuHan dan KrisHun. Kekekeke….**

**Dan ini emang cerita Angst. Tapi Angst bukanuntuk HunHan loh ya…. Disini Luhan Centered yang artinya semuanya berpusat pada Luhan. Hahahahaha… HunHan Forever. Hayo ditebak…. Siapa suami Luhan yang sudah meninggal? Dan siapa namja yang membohongi Luhan yang lupa ingatan? Hayoooo?**

**.**

**Selamat menebak readerdeul…**

**Auuuu! Ah Saranghaeyeo!  
>RnR juseyo!<strong>


End file.
